What Happens in Biology
by Shahula
Summary: Bella Swan is a simple girl who never takes risks. But when bad boy Edward Cullen becomes her biology lab partner... well what happens in biology, stays in biology. Right? Rated M for lemons. O/S, AH


**What Happens in Biology…  
**

Ever heard the expression "_What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas_?"

The thing is, it can be applied to my sixth period biology class as well.

Or maybe it should say, 'What happens in biology with Edward Cullen, stays in biology.'

I'm not really sure. Mainly because I have no idea how I've found myself in this situation. This situation being Edward Cullen, sixth period biology lab partner, with his face firmly planted between my thighs.

Underneath the high top black lab table, of course.

How did we get here, you ask? Good question. One in fact, I've been striving to find the answer to for the better part of the last two months. You see, it all started out with an innocent touch. One little, teeny, tiny tap of his leg against mine under the table.

It was pure accident, an unintended encounter between his knee and my jean clad leg. A brush so inconsequential Edward probably didn't even realize it occurred. I mean his legs were incredibly long and lean and muscular and…

So not the point.

The point is he has long legs. One of which had bumped into mine. Something that probably happened between every lab group in the classroom on a daily basis. Only it had never happened to me. Well, to me because of Edward's leg coming into contact with mine.

Up until that day, two months prior to this one, I had never had any physical contact with Edward Cullen, despite having been assigned to be his lab partner at the beginning of the semester.

You see I had kept a very distinct and comfortable distance between Edward and myself since he first stepped into my world… err, school.

And for good reason.

Edward Cullen was dangerous. Mysterious. Dark eyes, wild, messy hair. Leather coat, dark jeans, black boots, smoke scented, whiskey swelling, don't-give-a-damn-about-anything bad boy.

Or so the stories said.

His first day at Forks High School saw him stepping off of a sleek, black bike, (which I later learned from overhearing the gearheads at lunch say was a Kawasaki Ninja 250R) and into the hearts and libidos of all the women within a fifty mile radius of his body. This radius only increased in size as he pulled the black helmet from his head, and ran a hand through the thick, wild and messy locks of his hair.

I happened to be in the parking lot by that point in the morning, which was unusual because it was late. For me, anyway. The bell was set to ring in five minutes, and I could normally be found in the library at least half an hour before the first bell rang.

Not that day however, since luck was completely against me, and I did not hear my alarm go off. Nor did I get to wash my hair since the water cut out about half way through my rushed shower. The old house my father and I lived in was in desperate need of repairs, which Charlie was working on but never seemed to get ahead of. I had scribbled the next immediate repair on the list tacked to the wall as I rushed out the door with a pop tart in hand in an attempt to make it to school on time, placing me a good twenty five minutes behind schedule and thus allowing me to see the arrival of the demigod.

I mean new boy bad. Nothing god-like about him.

Except for everything. Especially what he was doing with his tongue at this exact moment… "_Mmmm_…"

Back to the first day he arrived in Forks.

So there I was, rushing to get all of my books and things in order and out of the ancient beast of a truck I drove so I could make it to my locker and to Mr. Berdy's English class before the bell, when disaster struck.

Or more precisely, Alice Brandon.

Also known as my best friend, spastic army of one and world class gossip. She rushed up to me in such a state of exhilaration, I nearly fell back into the cab of my truck.

"Oh my God, Bella!" she cried. "Did you hear? Can you believe it?" She was almost jumping in excitement.

"Uh Alice, dearest, can you calm down and tell me what you're talking about?" I tried to ask in a calming and light voice. Best to soothe the crazy instead of stir it.

"Bella! That new kid is coming today! The one your dad told us to stay away from because he's a deviant," her blue eyes grew in size as she explained, her voice growing louder with each word.

I cast a furious look around, noticing quite a few heads turned in our direction at the loud decibels Alice was emitting.

My face flooded with mortification.

"Alice!" I hissed, "People are looking."

My eyes cut across the lot to see one of those people was the deviant himself. His face was twisted into a scowl as he glared intently at me. My blush and embarrassment deepened.

"Alice, you know better than to listen to my dad. He thinks all boys are bad. Let's go to class," I urged, pulling her by the elbow past the small groups of people standing around outside and into the front hall of the building. I kept my head down as we passed them, hoping to hide the red flush my skin was clinging to before we came to the row of Juniors lockers and stopped in front of Alice's.

Movement down the hall caught my eye, and I looked over Alice's shoulder to see the leather clad boy walking towards us, his face unhindered by a helmet or scowl.

And it was beautiful.

It was probably wrong to describe a boy like him as beautiful, but no other word could do him justice. His face had little of the boyish looks left to it, all hard lines of his jaw, a smooth straight nose, and high cheekbones. Dark brows, and full pink lips which begged to be touched. The cut of his lean, well muscled body moved lithely down the hall in my direction and I was caught, like a fly in his spider web.

"I bet he has a record! Can you imagine? What do you think …" Alice's voice broke into my dazed state just as the boy walked past us. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed in anger as he turned his head slightly in our direction before purposely walking further down the hall and turning the corner.

He must have heard us. Shit.

"You don't know that for a fact, Alice. Don't start a rumor before you even know the guy," I huffed. I was bothered by the angry look he shot our way, and that bothered me just as much as why he felt the need to give it.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Alice replied softly. I sighed and nodded in resignation. Alice really wasn't a hateful person, just curious about everything. And that curiosity came out in the form of gossip.

"I know, Ali," I reassured her before we left for class, the bell sounding shrilly above us.

The rest of the day progressed much as it usually did. Alice continued to blather on about the most recent exploits of Forks finest; we went to class, talked in the halls and then went to lunch. The lunchroom was swirling with gossip about him, his bike, and his possible criminal background. It seemed Alice's big mouth was in perfect working order as her speculations turned into rumors which licked at the minds of my fellow students like wild fire.

Which is why when sixth period began after lunch and he walked in, I melted. Both from the fire that seemed to spread from the rumor mill and the heat of his angry stare as he slipped onto the stool Mr. Banner directed him to for his new seat.

Right beside me.

"Um, hi." I gulped as he turned towards me. His vivid green eyes seemed razor sharp as he stared at me. "I'm Bella Swan."

His lips pursed slightly as he continued to catalogue my face. I was slightly worried some pizza sauce from lunch was lingering around the corners of my mouth when his eyes fixated there for a few long moments.

"Edward Cullen," his voice finally clipped out. But even the harsh tone did nothing to hide the rich velvet cadence of it. If he hadn't seemed to hate me so much in that moment, I probably would have been a puddle at his feet.

Did I mention that luck had abandoned me that fateful day? Because it turned out the person sitting next to us was going to be our new lab partner for the remainder of the year.

Edward shifted in his seat, his boots scraping heavily across the floor as he pushed his stool to the farthest away part of the table that he could get from me. I bristled with the action.

What the hell? It wasn't my fault rumors were going around about him. I mean, I hadn't told him to dress like James Dean, ride a motorcycle, come to class with sex hair and secrets, luscious lips that you could tell just knew how to kiss….

Right.

Not my fault. So his anger was unwarranted and undeserved. I resolved in that moment to keep the distance he had initiated between us for the duration of our time together. Which would only be during class, when absolutely forced.

This resolution worked for the most part as Edward seemed to be in a silent agreement with me on this point. We spoke only during class, and never had interactions that weren't of an academic nature.

Not that I didn't hear about him and his wild behavior all the time. Between the well meaning but misplaced gossip of Alice and a rampant rumor mill, Edward Cullen was all anyone could talk about. He was dangerous, had been arrested for breaking and entering, theft, he was being threatened to be sent to military school, and he smoked pot in a cop car after being arrested were just some the accusations I heard.

Others included his sexual reputation, which if the stories were true, the man had no short comings in that department. No one could speak from experience, at least not credibly that I knew of, but he wasn't getting complaints either. The stories ranged from him making out with over half the junior class within a week to having three-ways in the janitor's closet and to taking girls for a "ride" on his bike, leaving everyone a fan of motorcycles.

Suffice it to say, if Edward Cullen wanted sex, he could have had it. With any girl, at any time.

Which in a roundabout way, lead to the current situation.

Like I said before, it all started with a stupid brush of his leg against mine two months ago. How does one small tap of his body against mine lead to where his face is now… well, I'm not entirely sure.

But I'll do my best to explain.

You see, I'm a simple girl. Rather plain, shoulder length brown hair that I sometimes curl. A nice, but not amazing body, slim waist with decent size breasts. Not tall but not really short. Clear face with pale skin and average (if not boring) brown eyes. Simple.

I like simple things, too. I like to cook for my dad, keep my room clean, listen to inspiring music, and read books that transport you to another place or time. Simple, everyday things that almost everyone else does and likes.

I am the only child of an overprotective father (a hold-over from his job as chief of police) who doesn't like to rock the boat. I do what I'm supposed to do like go to every class, get good grades, and have a plan for my future. The compliment I most often hear is that I have a good head on my shoulders, and am a nice girl who will go far if I stick to my plan.

These weren't bad things to be known for, but I wanted to be something more. More than simple, plain good old Bella Swan.

So when Edward Cullen, possible thief and sex fiend, brushed his leg against mine in biology class that rainy afternoon, something inside of me just snapped. Or clicked into place. Maybe I cracked a bit, even.

All I knew for sure was that Edward Cullen's leg touched mine, and I was upset because I couldn't really feel it.

If I had been wearing a skirt instead of jeans, I could have felt his skin against my own instead of thick, rough blue denim. It was a warm day and many of the students had opted for shorts and lighter clothing to enjoy the spring weather we were having. Except for me; I was still tucked away into jeans and long sleeves.

I was pissed at myself for missing such an opportunity. His skin, his pale and perfect skin, could have been against mine.

My reasons for keeping a safe distance to him, to keep myself on the straight and narrow path to my plain and simple future shattered at his mere touch, making me realize what I could experience if only I was a little less rigid.

This could be my push out of simple and into amazing. This was my chance to experience something more. It was ridiculous, sure, but at the time it made sense.

So the next day, and the days following, I did something unusual.

I wore shorts. I wore skirts. By Friday, I had even put on a dress.

All in the hopes that my bare skin would glance against Edward's in biology once more, and I would get to experience it like I had been longing to do for days.

The change in wardrobe was proven effective when, on that Friday before class was set to be released, I felt it.

Edward's knee, which had been bobbing in place on his stool, bounced against mine. He was once again wearing cargo shorts, and the moment his skin glanced against mine, I felt a tingle of shock. It ran up my leg and jolted my heart for a moment, like an electric charge.

Cliché, but oh so true.

"Sorry," he mumbled under his breath, but kept his face turned forward. I nodded and sighed heavily inside.

I wanted to feel it again. The quick movement wasn't enough; I needed more.

So as casually as I could, I moved my leg closer to his stool, which was sitting much closer to my own than usual since we had been working on an assignment together.

I had discovered Edward was actually quite smart during class projects, and didn't mind working with him now when the time came. We still didn't speak to each other outside of class, but I didn't think he was quite the hot headed, foul mouthed, neanderthal some of my peers described him as.

If anything, those descriptions of him and the sexy way he just… _breathed_, enticed me further into his web.

So when his leg once again crashed into mine under the table and the jolt of heat shot through me, I couldn't hold back the little hitch in my breathing.

Edward's head snapped to my face, clearly having heard the catch in my throat. I was captive under his intense gaze, green eyes pinning my brown into place. I couldn't break from his stare, his eyes seeming to read so much more on my face than I wished.

Just as I could feel the blush on my cheeks, his mouth turned up at the very corner on one side, producing the most knee weakening crooked grin I'd ever seen. If I hadn't been sitting down, I would have fallen over in its presence.

This seemed to be a perpetual state around him for me, falling all over myself.

Not that I minded, or could even remember to when I saw the tip of his tongue slip out and wet the bow of his full lip before they parted and he whispered another soft apology, eyes still locked on my face.

I merely nodded in acceptance before pulling my legs closer together under the table. I had gotten what I wanted, to feel his skin against my own, and now I needed to stop.

I was afraid if I felt his electric touch again, by accident or otherwise, I might actually become the puddle I felt myself melt into when in his presence.

As the minute hand ticked closer to the final bell, it seemed Edward did not share my feelings on the no more contact rule. He seemed to be leaning closer to my side, his scent clouding the shrinking space between us, and filling my senses with his heavenly scent. I was so lost in him, his nearness and the way I could almost taste him on the air, that when his pencil slipped from his long, graceful fingers and onto the floor, I was unable to stop it.

Edward seemed to smirk before offering an apologetic sound and leaning over to reach down for the dropped pencil. His body leaned further into my personal space, filling up almost all of the free area between us as his upper body bent over, bringing him closer to my legs.

I jumped slightly in my seat when his left hand came to rest on my knee under the table, his long fingers wrapping around it as he continued to stretch down. I whimpered at the contact, the almost caresses-like touch created by his hand as it lingered along my flesh.

"Is there a problem Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner's questioned loudly, bringing attention to Edward's position under the table.

I felt the smallest amount of pressure, a gentle squeeze almost, before Edward set up and righted himself. Edward smirked at me before turning to face Mr. Banner.

"Sorry, dropped my pencil."

I have no idea what my face was doing because my brain was mush. Completely liquid, gooey, pudding. The only thought running through my mind was that Edward Cullen just had his hand on my knee.

On purpose.

When the bell finally rang, Edward gathered his books and was standing to leave before I could pull myself back together.

"Nice dress Bella," he winked before turning to leave.

It was in that moment that I knew wearing a skirt was the best decision I had ever made. And I would be wearing them more often from now on, at every available opportunity.

That little encounter is what led to the following weeks of a wardrobe overhaul for me. Every day, I could be found in a either a skirt or shorts when the weather would allow for it.

And every day in sixth period, some part of Edward Cullen's body found a way to come into contact with the bare skin of my legs.

It was heaven. It was hell.

It was so much and not nearly enough.

Edward was never overly sexual in his touches. Small brushes of his leg against mine happened every day, usually at the beginning of class. He would scoot his stool close and casually touch his leg to mine. The heat of his leg never failed to warm me, even if he was wearing jeans and no skin came into contact with my own.

Edward would eventually move his left hand under the table during the period, and place it on my leg, causing my breath to hitch every time. His hand would remain there, lightly rubbing my knee for the rest of class. Soft, swirling finger tips against my bare skin; patterns only he knew burning themselves deeply into me. I thrilled at his touch, each caresses of his hand welcomed.

Then came the day his hand wasn't on my knee any longer. Instead, his hand glided and moved softly up my exposed thigh, gently shifting the cloth of my skirt higher to allow him more access to the flesh hidden underneath.

I trembled at the touch, unsure of his plans but desperate to find them out. I cut my eyes to his face trying to determine if there was menace in his actions. He was still facing forward, taking notes with his right hand as Mr. Banner droned on about mitosis. Anyone looking at Edward would have no idea that his fingers were slipping higher up my leg, and curving to the inside of my thigh.

My body was locked, muscles tense and waiting as Edward's hand moved closer and closer to the center apex of my legs. My mind was a jumble of thoughts and feelings; excitement and fear both competing for dominance. But unfortunately for those emotions, lust and desire were already winning the race.

When the tip of his finger grazed the damp cotton covering me, I shuttered both visibly and audibly, air stuttering out of my lips. It was a loud enough sound to cause Mike Newton to turn around and look at me with a questioning expression.

I slammed my legs closed; only then noticing how far they had spread apart in invitation to Edward's advancing hand. I forced a smile on my face as I looked at Mike, and tried to keep from alerting him to the fact that Edward's hand was clamped tightly between my legs.

After Mike turned back to the front, I released Edward's hand and glared hotly at him. He merely smirked and shrugged a shoulder in my direction.

I was outraged. We had almost gotten caught! His hand had been up my skirt, and on my underwear no less!

What had gotten into me? This was not me, letting a boy basically feel me up in the middle of class. Thank God we sat in the last row of the room, and no one could see from behind what had almost happened.

And was I really going to let him do that? Edward Cullen, bike riding, rule breaking deviant with the sexy smirk and gorgeous, smiling lips that he was currently tapping with his left hand fingers.

Oh my god, his left hand. Which had been _right there_ on me… I could feel my lady bits tingling in remembrance of his digits being so close.

Uh. Yeah… this was so happening again.

The following week, I tried to give myself a pep talk to not let this keep happening. I had to do it the weekend when Edward and his beautiful, smirky mouth and talented fingers weren't around to distract me because I knew it wouldn't work otherwise. But even without him around to interrupt the pep talk, Edward's under the table finger dance did happen again.

That and so much more.

Each day started the same, with a casual touch to my knee as if to seek permission. I was beyond denying him at that point, though. My grades, my classes, my dignity didn't matter. It was all I could do to keep myself from crawling into his lap at the beginning of each class.

Once Edward seemed satisfied I wasn't going to punch him, he would run his hand softly up my leg, fingertips feathering against my skin. I was becoming quite adapt at keeping the visceral reactions from my face.

It was something to be proud of. Even more so on the day when his finger dipped below the small scrap of cotton covering me, and into my wet folds.

I couldn't, however control the shiver of pleasure that rushed through my body at the feeling of his hand there, finger slipping over my sensitive flesh. I leaned back a little, and spread my legs wider, a clear indication that I was okay with the new direction and wanted more.

Edward didn't disappoint, running his fingers along the moist folds of flesh and gliding around my clit before circling lower to my entrance, his fingers teasing the highly responsive area. I couldn't hold back the small whimper at his movements, and closed my eyes in pleasure.

I heard Edward groan lowly beside me, a deep rumbling sound in his chest as he pushed his finger into me.

"Ah..!" I cried out softly before I could stop myself. We both froze in our seats, worried someone had heard. Luckily Mr. Banner had decided to play a movie that day, and everyone was either too engrossed in their own quiet conversations or asleep, to have noticed.

Edward resumed his ministrations to my overheated flesh, pressing as deeply into me as he could from his angle before removing his finger to swirl back up to my clit and tease me more. My breathing was coming in short, panting gasps that I did my best to keep under control so we wouldn't be discovered.

When Edward added an additional finger to his devious movements, I reached over and grasped onto his forearm in need of extra support. He paused, cutting a look over to me to see if everything was okay. I nodded for him to continue, which he did with surprising vigor as he kept his eyes on my face.

I felt no shame, only pleasure as I looked at him while he continued to work my body underneath the table. I was mesmerized by the look in his eyes, dark and hooded green even in the dim light. The small noises I made despite my best efforts seemed to enrapture and encourage him. His fingers, slick from my juices, continued to make steady passes over my clit and through my folds before sliding into me, plunging deeply in and out repeatedly.

I could feel a tightening in my abdomen, the crushing white hot heat of orgasm beginning to spark all over my body, starting from the tips of my toes and moving to the crown of my head as Edward pushed his hand firmly against me, his face still intent on mine. My mouth fell open and a moan slipped out as an intense orgasm spilled out of me. Edward reached over to clap his hand over my mouth, muffling the sound. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I fell forward on the desk, unable to hold myself up after such a rush.

Edward released his hold on my mouth, and slowed the pace of his hand within my underwear. I whimpered lowly when he removed his hand completely, not wanting the instrument that brought me such pleasure to be taken away.

I couldn't lift my head from the desk to gage Edward's reaction for quite a few moments, but when I did, I once again found his face intensely watching me, some emotion I wasn't sure of in his eyes.

Worry, fear maybe, I didn't know or care. I smiled a stupid, lazy, satisfied grin at him since it was the only thing I could offer right then, to worn out from our activities.

Edward's lips twitched before falling into a soft, crooked grin, his eyes crinkling at the corners briefly. I closed my eyes again, just resting my head against the cool formica of the table. When I looked up, I was startled to see Edward with his hand once more resting on his mouth.

It should have disgusted me. It should have made me angry that he had this power over me, and was clearly flaunting it. It should have done many things.

What it did do was cause the lust to bubble up and surge forward again in full force once more when the tip of his pink tongue peeked out and licked the tips of his wet fingers.

Yeah. This was happening again….again.

At some point over the following days, I made a deal with the devil known as Edward Cullen. We didn't speak about it, it was just understood that if the lights went out in biology, his hand went up whatever article of clothing I was wearing.

Was it wrong? Sure. Did it feel wrong? Hell no. It only felt good. Really, deliciously, dirty good.

I began to crave those days in the dark more than ever before. I was desperate for the pleasure Edward could bring me; only he could make it that good. My own hand never measured up to the talent in his.

I felt guilty that I was the only one receiving physical pleasure from our little trysts. I tried to reciprocate once, but when I moved my hand to his lap at the beginning of class, he quickly grasped it and moved our hands to my own lap. A slight shake of his head was the only answer I got when I looked over at him, a frown creasing my brow.

It seemed we had some unspoken agreement that this was only about me. I didn't like it and planned to change it, but before I could do anything, his fingers were against the inside of my thigh already beginning their ascent to my promise land.

And I was lost for the rest of the period in sensation, desire, want.

Now here it was, weeks later and we were still doing this dance. It seemed that Edward's reputation was slowly becoming a thing of the past, his conquest list diminishing by the day as I heard his name less and less from classmates.

This made me quite happy since I was beginning to see another side of Edward Cullen in biology as well. After the first finger fuck in class, we began to have more conversations, something which made me feel much better about the situation. I enjoyed the pleasure he gave me, but hadn't enjoyed feeling like a slut for allowing it to happen with a basic stranger. _Never mind in the middle of class._

So we talked about everything from family life- why he moved to Forks, why my mother left years ago (his father wanted him away from his 'bad seeds' friends in Chicago, and Renee didn't know what she wanted besides freedom), to plans of what we wanted to do after high school (college for me, possibly college for him after a cross country road trip on his bike).

We discussed music, books, and classes. We even talked about movies, but that just ended up with innuendos, smirks, blushes, and wishful desires of when the next biology movie would be. I couldn't complain though, I was really beginning to like this side of Edward, even though very few people got to see it.

We hadn't been able to have another 'full contact' session in over a week since Mr. Banner was clearly trying to ruin my life.

I was aching, in so many ways, for another movie day.

Which leads me to now. By far the most intimate thing that has happened to me, ever.

The day had been normal and biology seemed on track to be the same as it always was. Until it wasn't.

In came an old, fifty inch screen TV with a VCR on a rolling cart, followed by a substitute teacher. I shivered in anticipation of what this could mean for me over the next hour. Edward glanced in my direction, a smug look crossing his face before he returned his attention to the substitute. After roll was taken, the lights were flicked off and the movie began. It was then that Edward slipped down out of his seat and onto the floor.

My mouth fell open in shock. What the hell? Did he want to get caught?

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered sharply to him, ducking down so no one else would hear or see me.

"Relax, Bella. Let me make you feel good," his velvet voice crooned out as he began to gently run his hands up the sides of my calves. I became instant Bella pudding, his soft touch dissolving any resistance I had.

I couldn't stop myself from allowing this to happen; I wanted it to much. Even when the little voice in my head was yelling at me to get my hormones under control, the devil under the table was telling me to let go and enjoy it.

The devil won.

Edward's soft lips made slow passes up both sides of my legs, starting at my ankles and moving upwards to my knees. His hands massaged the muscles of my legs, fingers rubbing soothing circles into my skin as he continued to bath my legs in his heavenly lips.

I watched the room, looking for signs that anyone was paying attention to the back of the room. Nothing. Everyone was glued to their phones or the people beside them. A few napped and even fewer were actually watching the TV. Even the sub looked bored; shoulders slumped over as he messed with his phone.

I stifled a low moan as I felt Edward's supple lips against my upper thighs as he pushed my legs apart to allow him more access. I felt momentarily panicked when I realized he was going to do, but the emotion was quickly overcome when I felt his warm breath against my wet, silk covered center.

I looked down at my lap, and was only able to see his messy bronze hair as he shifted my dress' skirt higher up my hips. His nimble and wicked fingers moved up the edge of my panties before he turned his head slightly, catching my eyes with his dark green lust filled ones. He paused, raising an eyebrow in question. I shuddered, my body literally shaking as I nodded my agreement.

Edward smiled warmly at me, then he pressed a gentle kiss to the skin above the line of my panties before pulling them down my legs, and letting the small blue silk dangle off of one foot.

His mouth traveled back up my legs, leaving a trail of wet kisses in its wake before he settled once more at the now exposed apex of my thighs. He inhaled deeply before his tongue flicked out, taking a lick of my hot, wet center.

It was divine, the feeling of his tongue on my most intimate part and the moan that escaped from my lips couldn't be suppressed. My eyes ripped up from the boy below me to the scan the room but no one had noticed, and I quickly looked back down to the view he was giving me.

It was indescribable the things Edward was doing to my body with his mouth. He tongue darted back and forth across my slit, pressing the slick moisture there into his mouth as he hummed in pleasure, sending sparks of lightening throughout my body. I could barely control my mouth, holding my pleasured sounds back was near impossible, but I knew if what we were doing was discovered, we would both be in serious trouble.

His hot mouth breathed against me again and again as he passed his tongue over my clit, rubbing the tip against the sensitive nub. I was shaking above him, my hands gripping the edge of the table with so much force my knuckles were white. I moaned lowly in my throat, unable to handle the pleasure quietly. Edward hummed at the noise and began to work my center with more vigor than before.

"_Mmmm_..."

I was losing it, the start of my orgasm tightening in my abdomen and beginning to stretch throughout my body. I didn't know what I would do to keep the screams in this time; he was giving me so much more than just his fingers like before.

Of course, just when I thought I wouldn't be able to take anymore Edward added those damn fingers, slipping them deftly into my entrance and driving into me with hard, needy thrusts. I slumped over, my back bowing as my head lowered to be near his.

"Uhhnh… Eh-Edw…ahh..."I moaned.

He groaned in pleasure, an urgency seeming to drive him now as he sucked my clit between his teeth and massaged me from the inside with his fingers, finding that special button within. I continued to shake and moan my enjoyment into his ear, reaching to put my hand in his silky hair.

"Yes, yes… uhh.. Edward, yes…"

"God, Bella... cum for me," he spoke passionately into my flesh before resuming his intense pace.

"Eh-Edward… ughh... I'm g-g-going- to-o… uhh, fuck..." I was barely holding on, pulling him closer into my body and barely aware of the level of my voice. All I could feel was the thrill of his mouth on me, his fingers in me.

My orgasm was right on the cusp, just inches from reach. I stared down at Edward, pushing my hips into him as much as I dared on the unstable stool. I just needed something more, just a little bit more…

Finally, his deep green eyes flashed up to me, gazing intently and it was all I could do not to scream out my orgasm as it crashed through my body with his look, my mouth falling open as I lost myself in incredible pleasure. Edward slowed his pace below, slowly bringing me down from the high only he had ever given me. He kissed the skin of my legs softly before getting up to sit in his seat again.

I leaned over to his side, laying my head down on his shoulder to catch my breath and regain my composure as best I could.

I don't know how I ended up, here but I was damn glad to be.

"Thank you," I whispered softly into Edward's neck before I placed a small kiss there, just my lips against his skin.

He slipped his arm around my waist and squeezed before turning his face to place a kiss to my temple and murmuring his own thanks back.

The bell rang before I could fully come back to myself and Edward steadied me on my stool before shuffling his things together, and leaving me to get through the rest of my day.

Like that could happen now.

My mind was on full throttle, going through so many thoughts I couldn't keep anything straight. I didn't understand the tender expressions Edward had given me, both during and after the illicit act. What this new found behavior in class would mean for us, if there was an 'us'… I just didn't know.

Edward was still talked about, although it had lessoned a great deal in comparison to his first days here. Even Alice had moved on from the mysteries of the bad boy once his new penny shine had worn off a bit. She was back to her old favorite stand by discussion, Jasper Whitlock, golden boy of Forks High and currently taken Senior.

"I just don't get it Bella, what does he see in her?" Alice complained to me as we finished putting our books away for the day and prepared for the weekend.

"I don't know. They've been together awhile right?" I questioned half-heartedly. My mind was still in biology, with Edward's warm hand squeezing my thighs almost tenderly after he pushed my underwear back into place and lowered my skirt.

"…-ike two years. But she cheats on him, B, I know it! You've heard the rumors about Maria and her..," Alice was ranting. I merely hummed in response, my eyes having caught sight of something truly amazing.

Edward was stalking down the hall, his leather jacket fitting snuggly against his broad shoulders as the tight black t-shirt underneath rippled across his lean frame with each step. His motorcycle helmet was tucked under an arm as he pulled the other talented hand through the wild locks of his hair. My mouth felt dry and I tried to swallow something down but clearly all the liquid in my body had been diverted to my lady bits at the mere sight of him. He turned his head towards me as he walked by, the corner of his mouth turning up in a little grin as he passed. I exhaled loudly after he slipped out of the door to the parking lot outside.

I was such a goner.

I nodded at Alice as we moved down the hall to the door way, and followed Edward outside while Alice was still chattering on about Jasper or algebra or world hunger. Something I couldn't bring myself to care about when I saw Edward sling one of his long legs over to straddle his bike.

God, that was hot.

Then again, what wasn't hot about the guy?

I watched him push the bike backwards out of the parking spot before kicking the engine on and zooming out of the lot, taking a part of me with him.

I really needed to get a hold of myself. If I wasn't careful I was going to find myself in something I didn't know if I would be able to escape from.

Who was I kidding? I had no intention of trying to get out from under the spell he had cast on me.

This revelation was last Friday. I had spent all weekend trying to decide what I should do. Should I stop letting him touch me? I didn't want too, not in any way, shape or form. I craved him; his voice, his face, his warm and rich laugh I had been graced with on a few occasions. I wanted to have discussions with him and I wanted his touch on my skin, anywhere on my body. If I stopped the inappropriate touches in class, would that stop everything else too?

Although it was a difficult decision to make, I had come to the conclusion I couldn't let this go on. Not as it was, with illicit touches in class and no acknowledgement of each other outside of the lab. It was exciting and fun at first, but I was beginning to feel dirty and used now.

Like I was nothing more than an easy sexual fix for him. I didn't want to be that girl. Not for Edward Cullen, and not for anyone else.

Plain and simple Bella I was not, but easy sex conquest and whore wasn't me either.

So when the bell for lunch rang to signal the time had come for biology, I put on my game face. No touching today. At least nothing under the table or skirt. Which I had worn, again.

_Damn it, I meant to put jeans on this morning_. Too late now, I suppose.

My plan was simple. I was going to talk with Edward about what he wanted from me. If it was just this, finger fucks and oral sex, then I was done. I couldn't handle it. My heart was already invested too far. and the causal nature of our relationship was weighing it down enough.

If he wanted more… well then that was another thing altogether. Although the dirty stuff in class would need to stop… maybe.

_Ugh, maybe I am a whore._

I waited in anticipation for him to come through the door, similar to many other times ,but this anticipation was different, nervous and unsure. What if he didn't want anything more? What if all the rumors about him were true and he was just a player, helping me to get off during the day to alleviate his boredom?

God, I didn't know what I would do with myself if that was true. I just had to pray that what we had been doing was something more, that I meant more. I needed to talk with the beautiful bad boy, and find out what was real.

Edward strode into the room and plopped onto the seat beside me, keeping his head down to avoid my gaze.

This just wouldn't do. He hadn't avoided me since before he put his hand on my knee.

"Hey Edward." I tried to reassure him with my tone that I wasn't upset, if that was his worry.

"Bella," he replied coolly.

"Listen, about last week-" I began but was cut off by Mr. Banner coming into the room.

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to speak again with Edward since we had a pop quiz. Seriously, Mr. Banner hated my life. I was so angry with the man that I barely paid attention to the exam and had no idea if anything I put down was right.

I was doing my best to keep my eyes to myself and off of Edward when suddenly the brooding boy in question jumped up and walked to the front of the room, test in hand. He passed it to Mr. Banner and then spoken quietly to him for a moment before Banner waved a hand in the air and Edward shot out of the room.

Oh _like hell_ he is getting out of talking to me about this.

I hastily scribbled answers on the last part of my test before shooting out of my seat, and running up the length of the aisle to Mr. Banner's desk.

"Here's my test, sir. May I use the restroom?" I quietly asked.

"Ms. Swan, finished already? I hope you did your best, your grades haven't been their usual standard as of late," he commented.

I scoffed internally. If he only knew what had been holding my attention instead of mitosis.

"Yes, sir. I know. I'm working on it," I pushed out in forced politeness. "May I use the restroom, I really have to go," I asked again.

"Well Mr. Cullen just left…"

"Please, sir. I really need to go," I begged, adding a foot shuffle to aid my case. Mr. Banner studied my face for a second before he nodded his head. I smiled brightly at him, and then turned to rush out of the door and down the hall.

I figured Edward was in the parking lot since I didn't see him in the halls and knew the bathroom excuse wasn't true. I ran down the hallway and pushed open the building's door, bursting into the parking lot in time to see Edward walking rapidly to his motorcycle, helmet in hand.

"Edward!" I yelled. He didn't stop "Edward, wait!" I called again.

He paused before coming to a stop at his bike while I ran to catch up with him. I was huffing and puffing by the time I reached him, bent over my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked between gasps.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going home," he replied.

"Wha- I don't…" I was confused by his response. He seemed fine before the test. Then it dawned on me.

Hhe wasn't sick. He was running from our conversation. _Fuck that_.

"We need to talk, Edward," I bit out, anger giving me the courage to face him.

The look on his face softened me. He looked like a little boy lost, unsure of what to do or where to go.

"What was that?" I questioned in a firm but gentle tone. Edward stared back at me blankly. "On Friday? In class?"

"You didn't like it?" he spoke finally.

"I-I didn't say that," I said, caught off guard.

"Seemed like you liked it just fine," he smirked cockily.

"Don't. Don't do that, Edward," I snapped out. "Don't turn this into something dirty. I just want to know what the hell is going on... about all of this over the last few months. You could barely stand me when you first got here and then… All the touching started and I like it, but you only do that…and... and..." I trailed off, hoping he wouldn't need me to explain further as my confusion was clear.

"Shit." Edward's head fell forward after the soft expletive. He was silent for a few minutes and I let him have time to pull his answer together. I knew this was uncomfortable, for both of us, but it had to come out in the open.

"Fuck," he said before lifting his head to look at me. I held his gaze, not willing to back down from this. I needed to know, and he needed to explain. He must have seen the resolve in my eyes because he exhaled loudly before opening his mouth to speak.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Bella," he began. "I didn't like you at first, you were a stuck up snob who spread rumors about me without even knowing me. You only spoke to me with condescension in your voice."

"What? That's not true! I never-" I tried to interrupt.

"I heard you and your little friend talking my first day, Bella. Don't try to deny it. You thought you and everyone else was better than me because of my clothes and the stories you'd heard," he said with anger. I looked at him, really looked at him.

It was then I really got it.

Behind the tough exterior, the hard cased bad boy was a very real, and very hurt guy who had only wanted to be accepted for who he was and not what everyone else assumed.

I could relate.

"I'm sorry. You're right, I did think I was better than you," I said softly, my head down in shame. "But I didn't know you then, and I do now. And I like the Edward I get to see in class."

Edward sighed again, stepping closer to me and lifting his hand to my chin briefly before lowering it to my shoulder.

"I like the Bella I see in class too. That's why…" he ducked his head and shuffled his feet awkwardly for a second before returning his gaze to my face. "That's why I did those things to you. It didn't start that way. I just wanted to prove I could get to you and I did," he smirked, "but after talking with you, I found I wanted to know you more. Better. But now I know," he rubbed his hands along my shoulders as he paused and searched my face. "I really like you, the real you that is."

I was shocked by his admission. He liked me. _The real me_.

The one I had shown him in class; the one he talked with and hell, even let pleasure. Mmmm... his fingers, that mouth…

Not now, Bella. Focus. This is going somewhere.

"I like you, too. The real you," I finally responded after getting my brain to work again, a smile tugging the corners of my mouth up.

His responding smile light up his face, his green eyes sparkling. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

"Cool," I agreed.

Edward looked at me for a few more minutes before releasing my shoulders to slip one of his hands down to my own and wrapping it in his firm grasp.

"Let's get out of here," he said as he pulled me towards the bike behind him.

"What? We can't just skip class," I protested as he drug me closer.

"Bella, don't you think we'd have more to do at my house?" he asked with my favorite smirk in place.

I was struck dumb. "Um, I guess..."

"And wouldn't you rather have fun with me than go back to biology alone?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts, beautiful. Just get on the bike and hold on. I wanna take you for a ride," he commanded as he slung his leg over the bike.

I stopped a foot away from him. "Did you just call me beautiful?"

"Of course I did. You are," he replied. I stared in disbelief at his soft but genuine expression.

My mouth fell open and closed several times before I could do anything. Then a funny little thought wiggled into my mind.

"I'm not getting on _that_ without settling some things with you," I announced, my hands balling onto my hips.

Edward balked at my demeanor, but nodded for me to continue.

"First, I need to know what your intentions are."

"My intentions? What is this, 1918?" he laughed. The sound was velvety and smooth, and very nearly distracting but I held firm, tipping my head to the side and pursing my lips as I waited for his answer.

"My intentions are to give my girl a ride home and maybe watch a movie together," he replied, an arrogant smile pulling his at lips by the end of his statement. I didn't care, the first part was what was important to me.

"Your girl?" I asked softly, leaning closer into his body atop the bike.

"Yeah, what else would you be, beautiful?" Edward stroked my hair gently as I leaned in to nuzzle his warm neck, catching the heavenly scent of his skin. "'Kay," I whispered.

"Is that all?" he questioned moments later. I shook my head before lifting it, finding my eyes perfectly aligned with his.

"Kiss me," I breathed into the small space between us. Edward's eyes softened momentarily before a hunger took over, and his lips crashed forward to meet mine.

Finally feeling his lips on mine was divine. Better than all of the other intimate places he had caressed my flesh, better than hearing him call me his and knowing he thought I was beautiful.

Kissing Edward Cullen was better than anything I had ever experienced or could imagine.

We stood together, lips pressing and caressing each other. His tongue slipped out and licked my bottom lip and I opened up to feel the full weight of it against mine. The kiss was gentle, but building in passion and desire the longer we embraced. My hands lifted from his chest and tangled in the locks of his bronze hair, his circling my waist to pull me closer to his body. I was stopped by the bike but kept kissing him, not able to get enough.

The need for air finally pulled us apart, though we only retreated far enough to press our foreheads together.

"I've wanted to do that since the minute I first saw you," Edward confessed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Me, too."

Edward laughed softly before pulling me into a hug and gliding his hands along my back.

"Anything else baby?" he asked minutes later. My face nearly split in two at the causal use of endearment. It felt right to hear him say it.

"One more." I pulled back to look into his eyes again, loving the way they danced in amusement. I'm sure mine reflected a similar emotion.

"Before I can get on this _thing_ with you," I said as I looked over the bike. Edward scoffed at my disapproving eyes and pronouncement of his motorcycle. "I'm going to need a helmet."

His deep laugh broke out once more, filling my heart. He smiled wide and gestured for me to come back closer to him. I stepped forward, and allowed Edward to put his helmet over my head.

"You be careful with this," he said as he cupped my face over the thick walls of plastic surrounding it, "What its holding means the world to me." He gave me a quick kiss before tugging me behind him on the bike. I was breathless from his latest admission, stunned by the way he felt. It mirrored my own feelings so much.

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, squeezing his waist. "Be careful with this," I said. "It does great things to my body," I teased him.

Edward's rich laugh filled the air around us as he pushed back and started the engine, shaking his head at my silliness.

"And his heart is pretty good to me too," I spoke into his ear, making sure he could hear my truthful words.

Edward's hand settled warmly over mine, his fingers finding their home between my own as we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

I had never enjoyed the feeling of his fingers on me more as they twisted together with mine, resting against his heart.

**A/N: This just popped out of me today. No real rhyme or reason but I'm blaming the snow storm that overtook the Midwest, leaving me with lots of free time over the past three days.**

**It's a little bit more tart than I usually do so let me know what you thought. I'm still getting my lemon legs under me.** **;)**

_::Edit as of 1/2012:: So this has been cleaned up a little but still not fully beta'd. Hope you don't mind. I would love a review if you've got time. And I might be considering adding another chapter to this in the future, so put it on alert if you're interested. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
